


Forget-Me-Not

by WinryMarellie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryMarellie/pseuds/WinryMarellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic AU where Touka and Haise are married, but things start to go badly as the night progresses.</p><p>Following an idea I had for this AU as well as several headcanons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowers

The sound of a clock ticking echoed through the silence of the house. No words were spoken, just two lovers together at the table, one on either side.

 

Tick.

 

Touka arranged some flowers in a vase, trimming their stems as she smiled, placing them in with care as she fluffed them to make them appear full. Haise always brought home such beautiful flowers for her from time to time...even if there was no occasion for it. It was a small gesture, but she appreciated it.

 

Tock.

 

Haise looked up from a book he was reading. It was something new that he had picked up on his way home from work. Beside the store, a woman had been selling flowers and he picked up a bouquet to bring home. It was an odd arrangement, that consisting of zinnias, chrysanthemums, and forget-me-nots, but it was unique to him and he figured she'd like them.

“Touka...” he spoke her name quietly and watched as she looked up from the flowers. “Anything?”

Her smile faded and she set down the scissors, of course there must have been a reason behind the flowers. A celebration, maybe? No...there was never anything to celebrate. Her eyes glanced down at the cut pieces of stem, and she began to tear at them with her fingers.

“A “no”, then?” He frowned and closed his book, standing up and walking over to her. Haise wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back against him, “Don't worry...maybe it'll happen next time...”

“It's never going to...” she murmured the words as she continued to shred the small green stems, fluid oozed onto her finger tips as she tore them into strips.

“Don't say that...” he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “It'll happen, don't worry.”

It was silent again, nothing but the sound of the clock echoed through the house once more. The two of them remained there, his arms around her while she thoughtlessly tore apart the cut stems. She would often get upset when this topic came up, but if he could occupy her with something...well...she seemed to lose her mind in it.

“I love you.” he whispered, kissing her head again.

“I love you too...” she murmured back.

She watched as his hands moved down her arms, taking a hold of her hands and pushing the torn stems out of them. She could feel as his head moved to rest on her shoulder, pressing against her cheek as he spoke calmly to her, “I don't work tomorrow...do you want to go see a movie or something? If not tonight maybe we could do something nice tomorrow?”

“You're just trying to make me feel better aren't you?” Touka squeezed his hands gently before she started playing with the ring on his finger. “I don't really want to go out...”

“That's fine.” he kissed her cheek before standing up straight, pulling her out of her chair as he wrapped his arms around her waist, dipping her back slightly, “I'm always happy to spend a night indoors with someone as perfect and beautiful as you.”

She looked at him and tried to remain serious, but it was hard when he did things like this. A small smile cracked on her lips and she pushed him back slightly, “God, you're cheesy.”

“It's my job.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek again, resulting in her laughing and pushing him back once more.

“I can't believe I married a loser like you.”

“Well believe it.” He continued to plant kisses on her face, his heart fluttering as her laughter increased to the point where he could see tears of happiness flowing from her cheeks. Haise smiled and kissed her eyelids softly, “I love you, I love you, I love you.” he repeated the words as he squeezed her tightly, “Do you love me as much as I love you?”

“Of course I do.” she smiled as she pushed his hair back with her fingers, “I always have and I always will.”

“Good.” he cooed as he picked her up and held her in his arms. “Why don't we go sit in the living room for a bit? We can just relax...watch some television...maybe read.”

“I hate reading and you know that.”

“Well, _I_ can read. You can watch T.V.” he corrected himself, reaching over and grabbing his book as well. “How does that sound?”

“It's fine with me.” she replied, putting her head to his chest, “I don't care, really.”

“Then it's a date.” he carried her into the living room with him, setting her down on the couch and then sitting next to her. He turned on the television and sat back, opening his book while she leaned against him.

“Stop reading.” she instantly stated, pushing herself further against him.

“But you just...” he looked at her with confusion, “You said this was fine...”

“Maybe I lied.” Touka smiled as she pulled herself onto him further, straddling his lap as she brushed his hair with her fingers. “Maybe I just wanted to spend time alone with you.” Her body pushed against his as she leaned down to kiss him, hands moving down to grip at his shirt.

He broke away from the kiss momentarily, his hands wrapping around her as he tried to catch his breath, “Let's go to bed then.” he whispered, lips moving along the skin of her neck.

Haise lifted her back up as she wrapped her legs around him, holding her body close as he carried the her with him to their bedroom. All the while Touka continued to kiss him, biting gently at his skin as she tossled his hair with her fingers.

He lowered her slowly onto the bed, leaning down to kiss the parts of her skin not covered by clothing. She took a hold of his tie, loosening it for him as he came up to kiss her lips once more. Slowly, they began to undress one another until they were down to their underwear. Haise leaned over to kiss her lips once more, but suddenly stopped short.

“Haise?” Touka asked in confusion as she watched him sit up, putting his hands on his head as a pained expression crossed his face. She sat up as well, placing a hand on his cheek as she leaned in close, “Hey...what's wrong?”

“Nothing just...” he winced as he tried to shake it off, “My head just...suddenly started killing me out of nowhere...”

“Do...do you want to just go to bed?” she asked, her hand taking one of his, “It's okay if you aren't feeling well...”

“What?” he looked at her in slight disbelief, “No, no, no.” he shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist, “It'll be fine I still want to.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, looking at him with concern.

“Positive.” he leaned over and kissed her, trying to avoid the throbbing pain in his head. He'd never felt anything like it. It was a sharp pressure that felt like it was carving into his skull, “I want to be with you. Forever and ever.”


	2. Headaches

Gasping for air, bodies rocked against one another desperately as moans escaped their lips. Haise looked down at Touka, her back arching as her hands grabbed at the sheets beneath her, eyes closing as her lips part with each moan.

He leaned over her, panting as he kissed her lips, quieting her for a moment before pulling back, kissing her neck and down to her shoulder, leaving another mark on her body. He panted against her skin, pushing his face into her shoulder as he tried to quiet himself, hands squeezing her waist as he moved with her.

Touka's back arched further, pushing her hips up against his as she let out another moan. He couldn't help but imitate her as his movements quickened. He looked at her again, her eyes slightly parted as she breathed his name between moans.

“You're beautiful.” he whispered, leaning over and kissing her, “I love you so much...” he pressed his forehead against hers, feeling her hot breath against his face.

“I love you too-...!” she was cut off by another moan as she felt her body grow warm, a sensation pulsing through it involuntarily as she tried to control her body. She closed her eyes again, breathing his name as she continued to rock against him, riding out the last of the pleasure.

“T-Touka...” he breathed her name in response as he felt her tighten around him, unable to hold himself back either. He buckled against her body, his movements slowing as the two of them gradually came to a stop.

He pressed his head against her forehead again, feeling how they were both drenched in sweat, warm air from their panting blowing in each others' faces. He kissed her again on the lips before moving up to kiss her forehead.

She laid her head back against the pillow, chest rising and falling as she tried to return to her return her breathing to normal. She could feel as Haise reached for her hands, taking them into his as he squeezed them tightly, continuing to cover her in kisses.

“I love you so much.” he whispered between each kiss.

“I know...” she smiled and looked at him, “You tell me all the time.”

“I don't ever want you to forget.” he smiled, looking up at her as he squeezed her hands, “So I'll tell you every day forever and ever.”

Touka couldn't help but chuckle, “I'm fine with that. Just remember that I love you too.”

“I know.”

“Do you?” she kissed his lips again, “Or do I need to say it all the time like you as well?”

He laughed and let go of her hands, wrapping his arms around the woman as he pulled her close, nuzzling himself up against her, “I'd be fine with that, but I already know how much you do.”

She smiled and placed her hands on his arms, closing her eyes as she leaned up against him.

“I'm so happy.” he whispered, burying his face into her hair, taking in her scent as he held her close in his arms.

“Mm,” she replied, her eyes opening in a daze as she squeezed the skin of his arms gently. She was happy too, right? Of course...because she was with someone she loved, so that made everything okay. Because that's how it worked, right? “I'm happy too...” she whispered, trying to put her doubts towards the back of her mind. She looked up at him, “How's your head? Any better?”

“It comes and goes...” he closed his eyes as he continued to hold her, “It's pulsating almost...but it feels like someone's digging a knife into my skull...”

“Let's go to bed...” she suggested, sitting up slightly as she looked down at him. He was smiling at her, and she couldn't help but return it. Her fingers brushed through his damp hair as she leaned down to kiss him. He took her in his arms and pulled her body back against his as he kissed her goodnight.

–

“My head...” Haise shifted slightly in his sleep, the pains waking him up every so often as they came and went in waves. He opened his eyes slightly and looked down to see Touka still in his arms, soundly sleeping as her body pressed against his. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and smiled as she let out a slight grumble, readjusting herself against him.

Sleep...maybe that would help get rid of the migraine. Haise closed his eyes again, trying to force himself to fall back into a slumber. His body felt weak and exhausted, and the pounding in his head didn't help. He pressed his head against the pillow, forcing his eyes to stay closed as he managed to drift back into sleep momentarily.

-

His eyes opened again in what felt like only a blink but something seemed different. He tried to sit up, but stopped when he realized the woman in his arms. He looked down and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Tou...ka...?” He looked at her bare body, back partially covered by blanket as she pressed her breasts firmly against his chest.

“What's going on...?” he put his hand on his forehead, rubbing it as he tried to get rid of the throbbing pain, which now felt dull, “Why does my head hurt so much?”

Touka grumbled and shifted slightly in her sleep, eyes opening slightly as she looked up at him tiredly, “Haise, what's wrong? Is your head still bothering you?”

“Haise?” his eyes darted around the room, “T...Touka what are you talking about?”

“Are you sick?” she sat up slightly, pushing him down against the bed and she leaned over him, “You're acting weird...”

His face grew warm as she pressed her forehead against his, waiting there a moment before pulling away, “You're really warm...” Touka touched his cheek, “Haise...try going back to sleep...”

“What are you talking about, Touka?” he asked, trying to sit up but she wouldn't let him. “What's going on? I'm...I'm confused is this a dream or something?”

“Haise, what are you talking about?” she sat up normally, allowing him to sit up as well, “You must not be feeling well...you're not acting like yourself at all...”

“No, Touka you don't...” he looked at her body and trailed off, “Why are you...?”

“I know you're an idiot but...” she paused and stared at him, “Maybe you're just delusional from your fever...Haise lay back down.”

“Why do you keep calling me Haise?” the man's voice sounded desperate as he looked at her, his breathing heavy as he frantically started looking around the room then down at his own hands. A wedding band...He looked back up at her and his throat felt tight, eyes filling with water that threatened to pool over, “Touka...please tell me what's going on....”


	3. He Loved Me

“H-....Kaneki?” Touka stuttered as he eyes widened. Her breathing became uneven as she looked at him, disbelief crossing her face.

“Yes...Touka what's going on?” he asked her again, tone equally as desperate for answers.

“Holy shit...” she shook her head, trying to hold back her own tears, “Holy shit it's really you...” her voice cracked as she reached out and hugged him, arms squeezing tightly around his shoulders as she held him there, not wanting to let go.

“What are you talking about?” his eyebrows furrowed as he watched her pull away, “What happened? Why am I here? Why are you...”

Touka looked at him and was quiet. She chewed her lip as her fingers gripped his shoulders, body trembling as she tried to keep her breathing calm, “Kaneki...I...I can't believe it...”

“Touka...!” his tone was more desperate this time, “Please...God tell me what's going on.”

She let go of his shoulders, her hand moved slowly over to his as she took it in hers. He was shaking far worse than she was. It was visible to the point where it looked like he could barely control his actions. She squeezed Kaneki's hand gently trying to steady it, running her thumb over his wedding band. “There's a lot...” she looked into his eyes, “There's a lot you missed...”

“What are you talking about?” his chest heaved as he looked at her in desperation, “What do you mean I've missed things?”

Touka placed her other hand on top of his, revealing her simple wedding ring that matched his, “A lot...” she murmured.

“Wait are we...?”

She nodded, “Two and a half years...come this September...”

“Oh my God...” he pulled back from her and laid back in the bed, placing his hands on his forehead as he pushed back his hair, gripping it slightly. “Where have I been?” He looked over at Touka, who was now facing away from him. She had the blanket wrapped around her waist slightly and gazed towards the window.

“You've been someone named Haise...” she gripped the sheets as she looked towards the floor, “I...I don't know why...but you didn't remember me...or anyone for that matter...”

“Why are we married then?”

“Because Haise loved me.” she chewed her lip again, trying to fight back the tears in her eyes as her throat ached, “He loved me...a lot...”

“Did you know?” he paused, “Did you know it was me?”

She was quiet for a moment before answering, turning her head further away from him, “Yeah...”

He sat up, “Wait...so you knew it was me? You knew all along and didn't do anything about it?”

“What could I do?!” Her head snapped back towards him, eyes threatening to burst with tears, “I loved you...but...you were gone. I didn't expect to ever get you back and Haise loved me! He loved me a lot...” she gripped the sheets tighter as a tear rolled down her cheek, “He...he came to me every day at work and would ask me out...he would sit around and talk to me my entire shift and try to learn everything he could about me...” Touka looked away again, “I...I knew it was you...so I tried to stay away from him as long as I could...hoping maybe one day it'd be you that came in...and not him...but he loved me...he was absolutely in love with me...”

“Touka...”

“And you know what?” More tears fell, “I started to love him too. He was an idiot who loved to read...just like you were back then...and I missed that.” Her lips quivered as she spoke, “I fell in love with him...and accepted that he was the closest thing I'd ever get to having you back...”

Kaneki was quiet for a moment, watching as Touka tried to compose herself in front of him. He looked down at his hands again, staring a the wedding band, “What made you think that was okay? That I would want that?”

“I didn't know.” she whispered. “How was I supposed to?” she shrugged and looked away from him, “How was I supposed to know you would ever return...I thought you were gone forever-”

“But you knew it was me!”

“I know that, you idiot!” More tears, “Do you think I didn't fucking feel guilty about it all? I didn't want to get involved...but before I knew it I was and it was two years later and I was actually happy!” Her chest heaved as her body trembled, “I was actually...happy...” She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands, “You came back...you came back and I wasn't alone anymore...” Her throat felt dry as she tried to swallow, “He loved me...he told me every single day...and it made me so happy...”

“Touka...” Kaneki stared at her for a long time before he managed to force out the words, “Do we...have a family.”

She didn't respond.

“Touka...did we have kids?”

Nothing.

“Touka, answer me. I want to know...do we have a family?”

She pulled back, her head still in her hands as she refused to answer him.

“Touka!” he raised his voice, the desperation coming out again, “Just answer me, are we a family?”

“Shut up!” she screamed in response, slamming her fists onto the bed, “Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”

He looked at her and could see that she was physically shaken, even more so than before. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were swollen. Her whole body was shaking violently as her chest heaved drastically. “Touka...what's wrong?”

Her lips trembled as she tried to answer, “We...never had kids...”

Kaneki was quiet as he watched her try and continue.

She let out a shaky breath as she slowly formed the words, “We....” she paused and corrected herself, “I never could.” Tears fell down her cheeks against her control as she looked down at the wedding ring on her hand, “Haise and I tried all the time...we even tried again tonight but...” She took in a deep breath and exhaled again, “I can't.”

“You...can't?”

Touka shook her head, “I can't.” she couldn't look at him as she continued to speak, “We almost did...once...we thought it was a miracle.” she forced herself to smile as she gripped the sheets again, “It was the first time after a year and a half of trying...but by the 2nd trimester we lost her.”

“Her?”

“Yeah.” she frowned, “It was going to be a girl...we were planning on naming her Hikari...after my mother.” She forced herself to smile again, “Haise was so excited. He was thrilled that he was finally going to be a dad, and I was really happy too. I really wanted to just be a happy family but...” Her eyes saddened, “She didn't make it to full term and...we lost her. I haven't been able to get pregnant again since.”

Kaneki frowned and placed his hand on top of hers, “Touka...I'm so sorry...”

She shook her head, “It's fine...it's whatever...” she sniffed and looked up towards the ceiling, trying to keep herself from crying any more, “I've accepted it's not going to happen...but Haise was still so hopeful and told me he'd love me regardless if it happened or not.”

The woman stood up and wrapped the blanket around her, moving to her dresser to pull out some clothes, “Haise's....Your things are in the dresser on the other side of the room....get dressed and I'm going to make us some coffee...there's a lot we have to talk about...”


	4. Memories

 

The clock echoed through the house once more.

 

Tick.

 

Kaneki sat at the table. His head was in his hands as he tried to process the onslaught on information he just learned about. Why couldn't he remember the past few years? What had happened that made him forget? It was as if he had completely dropped off the Earth.

The pain in his skull was dull as he looked up, hands dragging across his face as he looked out of the kitchen and into the house. This was the life he had made with Touka, huh? No...not him...it was Haise. Did she still love him? He couldn't help but wonder as his eyes moved back over towards her.

 

Tock.

 

Two cups in hand. Touka squeezed the handles tightly as she forced herself to walk over to the table, setting a cup down in front of him. “Here...” she murmured before walking towards the door of the kitchen. She left the room momentarily and came back with a small book tucked under her arm, placing it on the table in front of him.

“What's this?” he asked as he took the book, running his fingers over the slightly indented text that read “Memories” on the cover.

She took a seat next to him and sipped her coffee, “It's what happened over the years...” she sat her cup down on the table and her eyes saddened, “Haise loved to take photos, and would do so at any moment.” Touka smiled slightly, “He made Yomo take lots of photos of us...he always got tired of doing it.”

Kaneki looked at her, “Did he know about me? That...you knew he was me?”

She shrugged, “How do you explain something like that to someone? He had no recollection of the first twenty some-odd years of his life...I could never bring myself to say anything...”

The man was quiet in response as he opened the book slowly, the first page had a flower pressed into it. It was a white carnation who's petals had yellowed slightly over the years. He pushed it aside slightly to see several photos of Touka and Haise, her looking embarrassed in most of the photos.

“What is this from?”

“Our first date...” Touka smiled as she picked up the flower carefully. “He brought me a bouquet of these, then kept insisting we take photos through the whole thing. It was really embarrassing, but he kept telling me it was really cute when I got flustered like that...”

“It's true...” he murmured in response.

She looked at the dried up flower before setting it back down, “Mm...” she let out a heavy sigh. “We slept together for the first time after our third date. He brought me back to his place...I was really scared because he worked for the CCG...but I trusted him.”

“The CCG?” Kaneki's throat felt dry, “How...how did that work?”

“Special exceptions...” she sighed, “The whole time I was trembling, fearful that at any moment he would kill me...but he didn't. The next morning I woke up next to him and I was still alive. I was alive and he held me for a long time...”

“When did he find out you were a ghoul?”

“Not long after that...” she sighed, “We went on dates almost every week, and they all started to result in me going back to his place or him coming to mine...I guess eventually it just sort of slipped out...”

He was quiet for a moment as he flipped the page to see more photos from early dates. As he went through, Touka seemed to have been opening up more and more in each photo. “When did you decide you loved each other?”

“He decided that instantly...” She gripped her coffee cup, “He was the one who said it first. He said it that night actually.” She pointed to one of the photos, “We went on the ferris wheel, and he kissed me and told me he loved me...next thing I knew we were stumbling together into his house, hastily undressing one another...”

His face grew warm, “How was it?”

“It was nice.” she placed her hand on her head as she tried to remember it, “It was...really nice. He was gentle and I liked that...”

Kaneki turned the page again, it was a photo of Touka with her hands covering her mouth, a ring on her finger while tears poured down her cheeks. “Is this when...”

“He proposed...yes.” she smiled sadly, “We'd been together about a year at that point, and he decided to ask me. We had just gone on a date and were walking home...he said we should take the path through the park, because it looked beautiful at night. Next thing I knew he was down on one knee and I was crying.” she put her cup to her lips, “I kissed him for a long time after that...I never wanted to stop.”

He turned the page, letting Touka sit in her memories as he stared at each photo, watching instances of the two of them together during holidays and events, with friends, and lots of faces that he didn't recognize.

Finally he turned to a page where the two of them were dressed nicely. Touka was in a white dress while Haise stood before her in a suit. His hand was on her cheek as he gazed lovingly into her eyes, taking in her beauty. “Was this...?”

She glanced over, “Our wedding...yes...” She reached over and plucked the photo from the album, taking it in her hands as she stared at it, “He told me I was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen...he practically cried when he saw me...” She couldn't help but laugh quietly, “I remember getting so embarrassed when he said that...but my heart fluttered when he said it. He kept repeating how much he loved me during out vows...it took him all his power to hold back from kissing me...”

Touka placed the photo back down and let Kaneki continue through the book. He stopped again when there was a photo of her with a small bump on her stomach. His heart sank as he looked at one of the photos of Haise holding her stomach gently with his hands as he kissed it, a smile on his lips.

“He was so thrilled...” her voice shook as she spoke, “Every day he would talk about how excited he was to be a dad. He was probably more enthusiastic about it than I was. He would always take me out shopping, insisting that we got the best of the best for our new daughter...”

Tears rolled down her cheeks as her throat tightened, “It was really hard to return everything and paint her room back to white...” she sipped her coffee slowly for a moment, “He looked so broken for a while...and I tried everything in my power to cheer him up even though I was just as destroyed. He eventually could get past it but I realized I couldn't...then it became his job to keep me happy.” She wiped the tears from her cheeks, “The only thing we kept was a stuffed rabbit we planned to give her as her first toy...we keep it in that room now along with just some other furniture...”

He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, squeezing it gently, “I'm so sorry...”

She shrugged, “It's not your fault...it's my body.” She looked away as she sat down her cup, “I just learned to accept it's never happening...no matter how much both of us wanted it...” She frowned, “I know he really wanted to be a dad though...just as much as I wanted to be a mom...it was really hard to tell everyone when it happened. I couldn't do it...he had to make the announcement for me.” she paused, looking down at the pictures, “I felt guilty putting him through that.”

“It's not your faul-”

“Can we please just turn the page.” she interrupted, “I...I don't want to look at that picture anymore...”

He did as she requested and began flipping through pages again, years of memories flashed before him, each of them pained him as he attempted to remember but unfortunately couldn't. When he reached the end of the book, there was a photo of the two of them together, him kissing her cheek as she laughed. He pulled the photo from the book to get a better look at it, his eyes softening as he stared at it, “You both look really happy here...”

“We were...” she looked at the vase at the table, staring at the flowers Haise had brought home for her earlier that evening. She plucked one of the forget-me-nots from the bouquet and started twisted the stem lightly between her fingers, “We loved each other a lot...”

“Do you still feel that way about me to?” he asked, watching her as she took the book away from him, setting the flower inside.

“Probably...” she took the photo from his hands and placed it back into the book, closing it as she pressed down on the cover, “It's hard to tell anymore...Because I did love you...I loved you a lot...but I got tired of waiting and so I fell in love with him too.” She paused and stared down at the book, “Did you ever even love me?”

“Yes...”

“But you left...”

“I had to...”

“Bull shit.” she murmured and stood up to go tuck the book tightly between two others on the shelf.

“You don't believe me?” he asked, standing up to follow her.

She shrugged, “I don't really know what to believe. I was heartbroken and felt alone...I was completely destroyed when you left...and I had sort of come to accept that you weren't coming back despite how much I tried to keep denying it...” Touka looked over at him, “I tried to keep faith that you would return to me...and then Haise showed up.” She stared at all the books on the shelves that Haise had bought over the years, running her fingers across their spines. “What was I supposed to do? Like I said...he was absolutely in love with me...”

Kaneki stood beside her, looking at the books on the shelves along with her. He picked one of them up and opened to a dog eared corner, “He didn't finish this one?”

“No.” she looked at it, “He was reading it, then found another one at the store earlier...and got so excited about it he started reading it alongside that one.”

His eyes glazed over the page, plot filling his mind as he tried to remember possibly reading it in the past. He couldn't.

“So what are you going to do?” she asked, her eyes fixed on him. “Are you going to fucking leave again?” She looked back at the shelf, trying to compose herself, “I don't fucking blame you...you probably have to go on another journey of self discovery or whatever the fuck that bull shit was all those years ago...”

“I wanted to protect you-”

“Whatever.” she crossed her arms, “Just...whatever. Do what you want I don't care...I just don't...fucking care anymore...” her voice shook as she tried to hold back her tears.

Kaneki stared at her for a long time, watching as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. Her body trembled as her arms tightened around her side, continuing to look in different directions as she tried to keep tears from spilling out.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, kissing the side of her head, “I won't leave...”

“Don't stay if you don't want to...” Tears fell down her cheeks, “I'm not going to force you to the door's over there just go.”

“I don't want to.” he whispered.

She looked up at him, “What?”

“I said I don't want to go...” he held her closer. “Even though I'm not him...I still love you from all those years ago...do you still love me?”

Touka frowned and leaned her body against his, taking his hand as she stared at the wedding rings that decorated each others' fingers.

 

“Yeah...I guess I do.”


End file.
